Vampires comes to Chance Harbor
by Raven487
Summary: Klaus has found a way to create his hybrids without Elena and the only way to do it is to go after a witch with powerful dark magic from the Balcoin family. Can the circle be able to protect Cassie from Klaus and will Stefand and Damon come help out.


**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

"What's wrong brother you've been strangely quiet" Elijah asked his younger brother Klaus. Klaus looked up at Elijah grinning and said "Tell me Elijah do you remember Francis Balcoin." Elijah looked very stunned at the very name he was so deeply afraid of. "Don't remind me he's the reason why so many witches were cursed to be bound to one another and don't forget he nearly killed our family." Klaus put his hand on Elijah's shoulder and said "I know, but I've found a way for me to create more hybrids without the doppelgangers blood and that includes his family's long line of dark magic." "But I thought his family was destroyed over 200 years ago" Elijah said curiously. Klaus chuckled a little and said "Apparently not I just found out myself that the Balcoin family only went into hiding and have since changed their last name to Blackwell." "So that means that his bloodline along with the dark magic that family possesses is still continuing on" Elijah said taking it all in. "Exactly and with how strong that family's dark magic is I'll be able to make as many hybrids as I want." "But how" Elijah asked curiously. "Don't worry I have a witch friend who can help me with that" Klaus said.

(Later at night at the local bar)

"Brother who are we waiting for" Elijah asked. "Don't worry she'll be here any minute now" Klaus said. Then all of a sudden a young women with long black hair wearing a blue blouse and tight jeans walked in and walked towards Klaus and Elijah. Elijah looked very surprise to see the young women and Klaus looking very happy to see her. "Angelica it's been a while" Klaus said kissing her hand. "I know, but these past 50 years have been so busy" She said taking a seat. "Would you care for a drink" Klaus asked her like a gentlemen. She shook her head and said "No thanks I'm good, so Elijah how have you been you look surprised to see me." Elijah shook his head and said "I guess I am the last time I saw you, you were being ripped a part by a werewolf." Angelica just smiled and said "Well just another advantage of being a witch, I put a spell on me that delayed my aging and make sure that no supernatural can kill me." Elijah just raised his eyebrows and went back to drinking. "That's exactly why I called you down here tonight I believe you can help me with my hybrid problem" Klaus said politely. "Yes I remember you saying that on the phone, so how exactly can I help you." Klaus just smiled and said "Well it seems I made a recent discovery about the Balcoin family." "You mean like Francis Balcoin the first witch to practice Dark Magic" Angelica asked unsure of where he was heading. Klaus nodded and said "Yes and I've discovered that they were never destroyed, they just went into hiding and changed their last name to Blackwell." "And so that means that their Dark Magic is still being passed down, how fascinating and what do you need me to do" she asked curiously. "I also discovered that Dark Magic can be used as a substitute for the doppelgangers blood in order to create my hybrids. I wanted to ask you if you can help me get that Dark Magic from the current descendent from the Balcoin line." Angelica looked real interested in what he was saying. "So you need my help to steal some Dark Magic, well lucky for you I know how to give that to you." "So you'll help me" Klaus asked happily. Angelica smiled and said "Of coarse I will, but there might be a drawback to this little plan of ours." "What is it" Klaus asked nervously hoping it wasn't too bad. Angelica sighed and said "In order for this work you have to kill the witch containing the dark magic, but when she dies the dark magic will fade away along with her." Angelica quickly grabbed his drink out of his hand noticing he was about to smash it. "Calm down we're in a bar don't want to attract attention to yourself." "Well do you have some sort of alternative then" Klaus asked angrily. Angelica rolled her eyes and said "Of coarse I do. Now listen when the witch dies the magic will fade away, but if you turn her into a vampire then I'll be able to transfer the dark magic into you and as long as she remains a vampire then you'll have the dark magic." "But won't the witch's power leave her as soon as she's turned because one can't be a witch or a vampire at once" Elijah asked. "This witch is a descendent of Francis Balcoin so the witch isn't a servant of Nature they are still an abomination either way" Angelica explained. "Excellent plan so how do we find this witch" Klaus asked eagerly. "Lucky for you I have a pretty good Idea of where that witch could be. The Balcoin family had settled in Chance Harbor many years ago and to my knowledge known had ever left." "So to Chance Harbor it is then" Klaus said grinning knowing that he'll finally get everything he's desired."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my vampire diaries and Secret circle cross over and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry if it seems like it's going fast but after the first couple of chapters it will slow down I promise. This story came into my head one day and I really wanted to put it up here. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
